The Dearest of Friends
by ShadyTales
Summary: Meg relives her past with the help of Christine's soft skin.


"Where were you last night?" Meg inquired in hushed tones, the tone of her voice was a little unusual. The rest of ballerinas and chorus girl were muttering their disappointments with the breakfast, Christine held an awkward smile, she seemed tired. "I don't know what you mean." She stuttered, Christine had always been a nervous girl. She sat awkwardly next to Meg, playing with her blonde mane.  
"You weren't in your bed last night." Meg hissed under her breath, this little fact could ruin Christine. This startled the nervous girl and her blue eyes widened.  
"I've been practising." She mumbled.  
"At night?" Meg crossed her arms and gazed. "I hope the boy is worth the trouble." If the Opera house found out about this, Christine would be on the streets before sunset. This kind of socialising was frowned on, even if everyone was already doing it in private. Christine frowned.

"My singing, I've been practising my singing. Which boy are you talking about?" The girls exchanged questioning looks.  
"Your singing? You don't have a lover?" This made more sense to Meg, Christine had never spoken about boys before and her singing had been improving. "Why would i need a lover? I am not thinking of marriage, i am too young." This seemed to confuse Christine even more. It was now Meg's turn to frown.  
"To do stuff." She hissed. "You must know." Christine continued to stare blankly, Meg had never discussed this before with Christine. She knew about the facts of mating and believed her friend to be the same. Her mouth felt dry.  
"To kiss." She added weakly. Christine's face lit up with laughter.  
"Why would anyone want to do that? They don't even kiss onstage." Her laugh continued, it was soft and sweet like her singing voice.

Meg blushed as she remembered her first kiss, a tale that could never be spoken. It had happened one year ago, Christine had just been made chorus girl and this had left the young Meg without a close friend. It had taken two weeks until someone uttered a friendly word, they weren't trying to be cruel, the ballerinas just normally kept to themselves and their small group of trusted people. Meg suffered this life until a group of older ballerinas had invited her to join them for supper, this small kindness had overwhelmed Meg and she had happily accepted without thinking. The event was held in the older ballerinas' quarters, and the supper was not food like Meg had been hoping, it was alcohol. The older ballerinas were named Marthe, Lise and Nina. Marthe was the leader of the group, she had wild red hair and was rather beautiful in a handsome sort of way.

Nina had a mousey face and kept pouring drinks, Lise was just nosey and laughed at every joke, she was the dullest looking of the group. It had all seemed fine until the questions, Meg could still remember the tone of their voices.  
"Have you ever been kissed?" Lise questioned her without shame. Meg had shaken her head, this had caused a few giggles. "Would you like to practice?" Marthe asked with a sly smile. Meg agreed to practice after some thought, it must have been the wine speaking that evening. She quickly learnt why kisses were needed. Marthe was her first, however, this was swiftly followed by Nina and Lise. Marthe had been the best, the movements of her tongue caused a hotness between Meg's legs. This feeling only increased when Nina grabbed Meg's chest and unholy sounds erupted from her lips. "Should i be your husband tonight?" Marthe uttered as she pulled Nina away, the other two girls had groaned in frustration. Meg didn't completely understand the question, but she had agreed once again. Her clothes were stripped from her body and she was placed on Marthe's bed.

Marthe had also stripped herself and climbed on top. Nina and Lise had been watching with great interest. Marthe had kissed every part of Meg's neck and chest, sucking at her breasts. it had been an amazing feeling and it caused her hips to jerk wildly from the passion. Marthe had opened Meg's legs with some haste, Meg's reaction had encouraged her. The older woman placed many kisses on Meg's vagina and had lick happily at her aching clitoris. If only had it stayed like this.  
"I think she is ready, dear groom." Lise barked after some time, the other girls stipped themselves and were sitting much closer to the bed. Nina had something long and white in her hands, it was shaped in a funny fashion. It was a prop candle from the stage, however, someone had reshaped it. Marthe had continued to lick, but had placed her bottom in the air and spread her legs. Nina had hurried over and this had made Meg rather jealous as she wished to see Marthe's womanhood as well.

Nina was there for some time and this had caused Marthe's to whisper sinful words. During this time, Lise had moved Meg further up the bed and placed her own kisses. Lise began to wet her fingers with her tongue, forcing Meg's hand onto her breast as she did so.  
"I don't think so, Lise. I am her husband tonight." Marthe reminded as she crawled up the bed. Meg had peeked between Marthe's leg and spotted the white candle prop, half of it had been placed within the older woman. The skin around her womanhood was glittering with wetness.  
"I am your husband, Meg. Spread your legs, my dear." Marthe had charmed her with the tone of her words and Meg opened her legs. It was nothing like kisses, it felt foreign and large. Lise hushed her cries with gentle kisses and had played lazily with her nipples. Nina had saved the experience somewhat, she had wet her fingers and carefully played with Meg's clitoris, rubbing the arch until the young girl burst. This continued for the rest of the night, each girl taking turns at being Meg's husband.

Meg felt a blush creep over her face, it had been a long time ago. The memory caused a similar arch, she wished to feel the kisses again. Christine was staring with a concerned look. Meg had been quiet for a few moments. The room had become rather empty.  
"Christine, you should know why," Meg mumbled, her fingers seemed to be trembling. "You're not a child." "I am not a child." Christine agreed with a nod. she was beaming with the fact.  
"You should practise, i can help." Meg couldn't meet her eyes, Christine seemed to be thinking.  
"Is it really important to know?" She asked after some time, trusting her friend's judgement. "Yes, especially for a performer. Otherwise, how can you sing about passion and love?" Meg was amazed at her quickest with words. "Also, you could disappoint your future husband. You could be simply awful." This seemed to horrify Christine and suddenly cuddled her dearest friend. Meg had chosen the right words.  
"You are very kind to offer." Christine straightened herself and placed her head rather close to Meg's. Meg jerked back a little, the room wasn't completely empty. The scandal would ruin them both.

"Follow me. You can not simply practise in public." Her mouth was rather dry again. Meg left the room as calmly as she could and Christine happily followed, the pair made small talk as they walked. Meg open the door to the storage room for the extra chairs, it was not popular place and most barely knew of its existence.  
"There's dust." Christine huffed as she appeared around.  
"We are not here to clean." Meg reminded as she forced Christine to hide behind a few chairs, the girls tried to sit comfortably on the floor.  
"How do we do this?" Christin questioned, she seemed rather bored with the subject. This was just a lesson to the young Christine. Meg placed her hands on the girl's shoulder and placed a kiss on her neck. She rolled her tongue across the flesh and sucked gently on the collarbone. "That's not kissing." Christine hissed, her face had turned rather red. Meg continued. The skin of Christine's neck was mostly wet from Meg's hungry kisses. Meg began to move, her fingers slowly massaging Christine's arms. Meg finally looked at the girl's face and placed her first kiss on the girl's lips, gently biting the bottom lip. Christine suddenly reacted with a grasp and she gripped her legs in embarrassment.

"You like this kind of kissing?" Christine seemed rather frozen within Meg's hands, the girl nodded softly as an answer and exposed her neck for more gentle kisses. Meg took this as a chance to unbutton the girl's clothes. Christine's eyes wore a questioning look.  
"I'll have more space to kiss." Meg attempted to charm and comfort Christine. The nervous girl closed her eyes with some embarrassment. Within a few moments, Christine's corset was on display and Meg loosed it with some force. Her breasts were rather small and the nipples were a creamy pink, they started to harden with the cold air. Meg unbuttoned her dress as well, exposing her larger breasts to the girl. Christine studied them, she noted that Meg' nipples were a dark shade of pink and were much larger than Christine's.  
"How is this kissing?" She stuttered as Meg continued to undress,

"Don't you feel it? The wetness?" Meg pointed at Christine's womanhood. The young girl turned red from embarrassment. Meg had removed last of her clothes and seated herself closer to Christine. She took Christine's hand and placed it on her womanhood, allowing the girl to feel the wetness near her opening. Meg leaned forward and licked Christine's exposed nipple, it was already hard against her tongue. Christine jerked, causing her hand to twitch against Meg's womanhood and this small action encouraged her. She rolled her tongue and squeezed the left nipple between her teeth. The first moan erupted from Christine's lips. Meg released Christine's hand, however, the girl didn't move away and continued to feel wetness against her skin.

"I want to see," Meg ordered in a gentle tone, her hands tugging at Christine's remaining clothes. Christine covered her face as she was finally exposed. Her womanhood was wild with hair and a layer of wetness was clear to see, Meg pushed the legs apart and studied the view before taking her first lick of Christine's clitoris. At first, it was gentle. Meg was a little unsure, Christine kept her face covered. She quickened her tongue and moved her hand closer. Her fingers brushed against Christine's wet lips. Meg felt a sudden hand on her head, Christine was gripping her hair and was thrusting her hips against Meg's touch. Meg sucked on the clitoris with some roughness, it must have felt painful but the sudden attention caused a whimpering Christine's first orgasm. The womanhood throbbed and the girl fell back against the wall, begging for breath. Meg appeared at Christine's face and realized that the fun was finished. Christine was too tired to continue and Meg could only smile because that's what friends did. 


End file.
